1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-326049 discloses a circuit board connector with a housing to be mounted on a circuit board. The housing has a terminal holding portion for holding terminal fittings. Portions of the terminal fittings project back from the terminal holding portion and are bent for connection with the circuit board.
The circuit board and the housing may displace relative to one another, for example, due to a difference between their thermal expansion coefficients. As a result, the portions of the terminal fittings that project back from the terminal holding portion displace in directions intersecting the longitudinal directions of the terminal fittings to absorb forces that accompany the displacements.
An improvement in this force absorbing performance is required in some instances. The movable portions of the terminal fittings could be elongated to improve the force absorbing performance. However, this elongation enlarges the entire connector. The terminal holding portion also could be thinned to improve the force absorbing performance. However the thinner terminal holding portion may not have sufficient strength. Thus, this problem could not be easily dealt with.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve a force absorbing performance without enlarging the connector and without reducing the strength.